


P'Li Week

by Relmarrowny



Series: Red Lotus Appreciation Weeks [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, P'li week, because I treated red lotus weeks as if they were a last minute school assignment, these all need editing and rewrites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relmarrowny/pseuds/Relmarrowny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submissions for P'Li Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 and 2: Height/Combustion Bending

Her mother moved the Pai Sho tile to the empty space. P’Li groaned as she moved her own piece ending the game.

“You let me win.” It was the first she had spoken since the game started. But she was annoyed. Her mom had won several Pai Sho competitions in the past and there was no way she would unintentionally make a mistake that careless.

Her mother smiled. “You’ve been inside all day, why don’t you go find your friends?”

She wasn’t really in the mood to hang out with anyone. But it made her parents happy when she went out. There were weeks when all she wanted to do was to stay in her room reading or just spend time thinking to herself. This worried both her parents, who thought a nine year old should want to be with kids her age.

The sun was setting and she’d have to come inside for dinner soon anyway.

“Fine.”

She and her mother put the game away. She held the coin that was used in place of one of the missing tiles, debating whether or not to put it back in her purse. It bothered her that it didn’t match up to the others, but she needed a replacement until the missing one was found. In the end, she chose to leave it with the game.

Days ago, her younger brothers had gotten into her Pai Sho game and scattered the pieces everywhere. She managed to fine all the pieces except for the one. The game was new, it was a present from her grandparents.

She sighed, wishing for the day when her brothers would stop going through her stuff. It wasn’t uncommon for her to come home from school and find her books lying about on the floor, or her hair ties in their room, sometimes wrapped around their toys.

She grabbed her jacket before leaving her house. Figuring that she’d find her friends at the park she headed that direction, pretending to not hear a neighbor that called out her name.  
As she walked her mind wondered. There was going to be a festival in a few days and she could already taste the candies she would beg her parents to buy. Of course, there were also the games, the lights, the performances…

While thinking about the upcoming festival, she bumped into a man walking the opposite direction. He stumbled to the side grabbing his arm.

“I’m sorry.” She held her hands out offering to steady him. He was only a little taller than her.

“No it’s okay.” He smiled. “Are you alright? You seemed a little out of it.” The guy looked to be just barely an adult. Some might consider him good looking but she didn’t know anything about that.

She didn’t recognize him. The town was small enough that everyone knew each other. He had to be a traveler, which was unusual for their town considering how remote it was and there wasn’t anything particular to do or see.

“Just looking for my friends.” She started to walk around him.

He moved in front of her. “Your friends? How old are you?”

“Nine.”

“Nine? You’re so tall I thought you were much older.” He laughed.

“Yeah everyone does.” She looked to the ground. It was understandable. She towered over her friends making her look more like their chaperone whenever they were out. The only clothes that fit her were meant to be worn by teenagers and adults, which further made her appear to be older.

“Hey thought I saw you fire bending the other day?” He went on moving in closer.

She felt her face get hot. The other day she was at the park with her friends showing off what little fire bending she could manage, unaware that someone had been watching.

“Yeah but it’s not that good.” She cupped her hands and produced a small flame. No matter how hard she practiced, she could never make enough fire to do the more awe inspiring techniques she had seen of fire bending masters. The best skill she could offer was lighting up a dark room.

The man grinned at her and she felt herself shrink up. Her skin started to crawl when he continued to stare.

“Listen… I need to go.” She finally walked past him. When P’Li was further down the road she looked back but didn’t see him. The park was nearby and she walked the rest of the way at quick pace, relieved when she saw her friend Miyu waving to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only loosely fits the theme combustion bending. But I wanted to write P'Li before she was found by the warlord. So here's innocent P'Li.


	2. Day 3: Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place shortly after being captured by the warlord. Trigger warning for abuse, death, and war related violence.

She sat on the cold damp floor with her face buried into her knees. The chains around her wrists were tight, irritating the bruises that covered her arm.

 _This is all a dream._  She told herself.  _You’ll wake up tomorrow and mom and dad…_ She choked back a sob and her whole body started shaking.

Hours ago an army arrived at her town completely encircling the perimeter. The Warlord, a man old enough to be her grandfather, gave an ultimatum. If they didn’t want their town burned to the ground they had to hand over the tall fire bending girl. He was of course referring to her.

Most of the townsfolk, including their mayor, said no, they wouldn’t turn a child over to a warlord. But some insisted that she go. They argued that their town was small and they didn’t stand a chance against an army nor did they want to put their families in danger for one child.

They were given four hours to comply. No one was allowed to leave the town. Anyone that attempted an escape was killed, no questions asked. The blockade was thorough and there was no way to slip past the army.

During that time, she, her mother, and her brothers remained in their house. Those that wanted to hand her over banged at the door, screaming that she was going to get everyone killed. They called her selfish, through curse words at her, and threatened to tear their house down.

The closer it got to time, the more violent they became and their numbers grew. One had managed to shatter a window. Her father and others that refused to turn her over were all that kept them from entering the house.

When their time was up, the artillery rolled into the city and soldiers marched behind, destroying everything and sparing no one. Even when they had her, they continued their destruction.

They dragged her out of town, past people she knew lying dead in the streets or writhing in pain.  A few lay on the ground with hateful glares. Smoke filled the air as houses burned to the ground. Her town…her life was gone.

Sitting in her cell she wondered why he wanted her. Her fire bending was awful and she’d be no help to him. On the way to his compound he spoke about her being essential to uniting the forgotten areas of the earth kingdom, those that the Earth Queen cared nothing for. They could make their own nation separate from the Queen and the land would prosper. But he wasn’t the only one with that idea. There were others like him out there warring over the territories and he believed that with her he’d have the upper hand. 

Her body tensed up when she heard footsteps approaching the cell.

“You still crying?” it was his voice.  

She looked up sniffling. Her eyes were swollen and stung and her vision was blurry from the tears. But the sight of him filled her with rage. She hated him, and if her fire bending had been any good, she’d have him dead. 

He tilted his head. “You know, if you had just cooperated earlier… they’d still be alive.” He grinned. 

She buried her face back into her knees and her heart felt like it was torn to pieces. The worst part was that he was right.


	3. Day 4: Appearance

She followed the one that had cut her chains; he looked to be about a year or two older than her. It was the first time in years that her wrists, ankles and neck hadn’t been bound, a feeling that had long become unfamiliar. Still, she couldn’t help but expect her chains to be pulled, straining her neck, the gentlest punishment for disobedience.

The man who held her captive all those years was now dead. There had never been a more satisfying moment than the look he gave when he saw her, tattoo uncovered, free of her bindings, and standing directly in her line of sight.

He barely mouthed her name before she ended it. And she hadn’t stopped with him. His lieutenants, his second in command, the one who had stalked her in her town years ago, they were all dead.

She eyed the teenager in front of her as they approached the exit. He had arrived with a small group, explaining as he set her free that they had heard of a warlord that had taken over several territories with the aid of a powerful weapon. They hadn’t known that the weapon was a combustion bender… but still they had come for her…

As they stepped out of the compound she ran and slammed her hands into his back, shoving him forward. He stumbled barely able to catch his balance.

“Hey what-“

“What do you want with me!” She stomped forward leaving little space between them and towering over him.

He backed up and put his hand in front, palms out. “We… don’t want anything from you…”

She folded her arms and glared at him, almost relieved to see him quivering.    

Getting his composure he took a deep breath. “Listen, you don’t have to come with us… we can take you where ever… or you can go on your own. Whatever you want.”

She wasn’t sure whether or not to believe him. His group could always follow her. But had they had even tried, one combustion blast would end it all. She could find a village that would take her in and start a new life.

But there was that tattoo that was placed in the middle of her forehead. Words from years ago echoed through her mind.

_This is the mark of a combustion bender. If you try to run away again they’ll know what you are. And if you think my prison is bad, just wait till you see where they will put you._

Her head hung. She finally had her freedom yet her choices were limited. Go with the stranger and risk becoming a prisoner again, or travel to a town and likely be found by the authorities or worse another warlord.

“I guess I’m going with you.” She reminded herself that she could his end his life in an instant had he tried anything. But earlier, when he had removed the head plate and recognized what she was, he was more intrigued than scared. And after he led her out with his back turned, unlike the soldiers who were terrified to be near her even when her tattoo was covered.

As he started to walk, she took notice of her greasy stringy hair, unable to remember the last time she had a bath. Her tattered clothes barely fit, it was impossible to find any that fit properly, and no way would her captors hire someone to specially tailor clothes for her. Her rags didn’t have sleeves to hide the leathery burn scars that covered her exposed arms.

She sighed and followed.

“Did you want to go back to your home?” he asked looking back.

She shook her head. “It’s gone.”

“Mine too.”


	4. Day 5: Relationships

She tossed a few branches into the fire she had recently lit. It was one few things her firebending was good for. Then she turned towards the woods to go find more.

“P’Li I think we have enough.” Zaheer said.

She shook her head and continued to walk. A year had passed since they had met. Zaheer had managed to stick around through her initial distrust, her paranoia, her panic attacks. He even didn’t mind her frequent need to be alone, often using the time to meditate.

Right now was one of those times. The breeze, the light, the air, it was all too similar to that day and the screams of her mother, her brothers, and her neighbors kept echoing through her mind.  

She touched the tattoo on her forehead. Her family would have been terrified of what she had become. Their year had been spent disposing of warlords that were conquering territories and they had just returned from dealing with one that was far more vile than her captor. It had all been her idea. A few weeks after Zaheer had freed her, she heard of another warlord that was taking over territories that had once belongs to hers. Zaheer had followed her after she had impulsively ran off to stop him, telling her that they needed a strategy or she could be killed.

Her parents never would have expected her to become an assassin. But they would never have to know, all because of a decision she made, one that she spent years regretting.

Her eyes welled up remembering all the times that she had been reminded that they were her first victims. He’d never let her forget that she had a choice and that they would still be alive if she had been compliant from the start.

“P’Li are you okay?” It was Zaheer’s voice.

“Hey what’s wrong?” he stepped in front of her.

He reached for her hands but she pulled away and looked to the ground avoiding his eyes.

“P’Li-”

“If I had just gone with him… they’d still be alive.” Her voice cracked.  She had told him long ago what had become of her home, but never once of her regret.

Zaheer wrapped his arms around her. “No… I don’t think so.”

She blinked back tears. “What do you mean?”

“Your home… it was way too close to the border and most people that lived there were descendants of Fire Nation colonizers… he’d never risk anyone crossing into one of the Earth Kingdom states and getting word to Fire Lord Zuko.” He paused holding her tighter. “No matter what decision you made, he wasn’t going to let anyone live.”

“But he gave me four hours! What was the point if he was going to kill everyone anyway!” Her body tensed up and she almost pushed him away. She didn’t need another one of his attempts to explain to her that nothing was her fault.

“He probably didn’t want to risk you getting killed. Combustion benders are very rare and bringing the army into your town before you were out was very risky.” He looked up and gave a small smile.

She suddenly felt lighter, as though a weight were being lifted. So it was just another lie they had told her. P’Li sniffled and wrapped her arms around Zaheer, digging her nails into his back. Tears streamed down her face as she held him.

When she finally pulled away, she looked down and ran her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her, surprised at the gesture.

“Ready to go back?”

“Yeah.” she smiled.

She grabbed the branches she had dropped to the ground. The fire was going to need them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't get this one to work the way I wanted. Will probably give it a rewrite in the future or it will become part of a larger work.


End file.
